A Dying Story
by LissaJoan
Summary: John Smith, a normal 6 year old child who is diagnosed with Leukemia. Ruby, his 8 year old sister, tries her best to keep him strong. In the pediatric ward, John and Ruby meet five new friends, all diagnosed with cancer. All dying. In the midst, John creates himself to be normally unafraid, going to the places he's never been. Places he wants to go.
1. Ruby Smith

_**THIS IS BASED ON AN AU FROM TUMBLR.**__ Cosmo-gyral. _

_"AU in which the Doctor is a very sick little boy lying in a hospital bed in a coma and his universe is just a dream. Each of his companions represent the kids in the beds next to him and when they die or leave the ward, they die or leave in his head. Regenerations represent times he nearly woke up or nearly died and the TARDIS represents his life support machine."_

* * *

"Mum, what's wrong with John?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him? Why?"

"Because he's laying on the floor."

Ruby's mother turned from her, slightly confused, and rushed to John's bedroom. She found him on the floor, noticing bruising on his pale skin. She knew something was wrong, and she picked him up gently. John whimpered, and Ruby looked scared.

"Ruby, get John's blanket and get you jacket. Come on now, hurry"

Ruby was eight years old, John was six. She had taken to protecting John from anything she could. It was harder than she thought. She ran to get her jacket on and she grabbed John's favourite blanket and even stopped to grab his favourite plushy. She followed her mother out to the car, and got in. She put the blanket over John and gave him his toy. Ruby buckled herself in as her mom started the car.

"Mummy, whats wrong?"

"I don't know sweetheart. We're going to find out."

She drove to the emergency room, luckily it wasn't very busy. A doctor came out and brought them to the examination room within ten minutes.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Stewart. And this is...John?"

"Yes, my son." Ruby watched as her mother set John on the hospital bed. She climbed into a nearby chair.

"Right, can you explain why you've brought him?" The man held the clipboard, and didn't seem to even look at John.

"Um, well. My daughter, Ruby, brought attention to the fact he seemed weak, and then I noticed bruising on him and his skin, it's much too pale."

"Right, we'll do some blood work, a few tests, and we'll see what's going on."

For about an hour, Ruby watched as John was poked and prodded with needles. She wouldn't leave his side though, she was supposed to be watching him! She wasn't supposed to let anything happen to him!

"Right, it'll take a few days for lab reports to come in. I suggest you take John home and watch him closely." Doctor Stewart said. "I'll call you when they come in, Mrs. Smith."

They nodded, and Ruby's mother picked John up once more, Ruby quickly grabbed the stuffed toy they'd brought in with them.

* * *

Back at home, Ruby noticed her mother was nervous. Usually she was strong, but it seemed she was weak at this point.

"Mummy, we should make soup. Soup helps." She smiled up at her mother, who smiled back down at her. Children didn't understand the depth of certain things, but she agreed and they made some chicken noodle soup. She let Ruby carry it over to John, and Ruby went so far as to help John eat it. Maybe they'd be alright. Maybe it was just a small sickness that would fade away.

Four days later, the phone rang. Ruby picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello there, is your mother home?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." Ruby carried the cell phone to her mother.

"Hello, is this Jenna Smith?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?"

"Hello Mrs. Smith, I'm Doctor Stewart. The tests are in..."He seemed hesitant, and she grew worried. "Your son has leukemia. And it's progressing quickly."

"Are there treatments? Anything?"

"There are, but Mrs. Smith, there aren't perfect results. But bring him in, we've decided, for him, it'd be best for him to stay in the pediatric wing for a while."

"Alright. Do I bring him now?"

"Get some stuff packed. His favourite toys, favourite movies, blankets, pillows. Maybe even a few pictures. Then come."

They hung up and Ruby was confused why her mother began to rush around.

"Ruby, sweetie, can you get John's favourite things? Toys, movies. Those, and bring them here. We're going to put them into a bag."

Ruby didn't ask questions, and began grabbing anything that was John's favourite. She had six toys, five movies, and she grabbed a pillow that John slept with every night, and his baby blanket. She put them next to the bag, and saw that there was his pillow and a soft blanket.

"Go get some of your clothes and put them in your backpack. Grab a few books okay?"

Ruby went once again to gather stuff, and brought them back in her blue backpack. She looked at her mother who asked her to wheel the medium, dark blue suitcase out to the car. She did so, looking back as her mother carried John back out to the car. Arriving at the hospital, they took John to a room, with about six beds. The room was huge, but no child stirred. They put John on one of the beds, and told Ruby to stay there with him. A girl across the room sat up weakly, and smiled. Ruby waved, and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Ruby" She introduced. "What's your name?"

"I'm Donna." The girl answered. "You're not sick, are you?" Ruby shook her head, and looked back at her brother.

"No, but my brother John is." She replied.

"Are you staying?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't get to talk to other kids much..I was wondering if you'd stay."

"I might."

With that Ruby looked around and noticed the other kids had sat up, and they smiled a little. One by one they said their names faintly. Donna, Martha, Rory, Rose, and Amelia. John smiled a little, and said his name too. By the time the doctor walked in, every child in that room was smiling, and some even laughing. He grinned as he saw the one who sat near the window read from a book.


	2. Family Struggles

_A/N Hi! So, I know it isn't sticking directly to what Cosmo-gyral had written but I didn't have the heart to put John in a coma, so he's got a little more freedom here. I cannot promise he will be safe throughout this entire story, and I regret to say, he probably won't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_~Lissa Joan_

* * *

_With that Ruby looked around and noticed the other kids had sat up, and they smiled a little. One by one they said their names faintly. Donna, Martha, Rory, Rose, and Amelia. John smiled a little, and said his name too. By the time the doctor walked in, every child in that room was smiling, and some even laughing. He grinned as he saw the one who sat near the window read from a book._

* * *

They decided to leave the children, as neither had the heart to interrupt their fun. John spoke up, as Ruby put the book down.

"I wanna go everywhere." He said, the other kids looked at him. "You can all go with me! I'll be called..." He looked around, and spotted the doctor outside the door, and grinned "The Doctor."

"I'll write the story down as we come up with it!" Ruby said, enthusiastically. All the children grinned and agreed to it. The story began, as Ruby pulled a notebook and pen from her bag.

"I'm a young child..." John began.

"On planet...on a planet called Gallifrey!" Rose added. John grinned at her. One by one they added suggestions and two pages were written. Ruby read it back to them.

"As a young boy, on the distant planet Gallifrey, the Doctor didn't know who he'd become, one day. He was a time lord. They had magical boxes called TARDIS's and each of them would change their shapes and looks just so they'd fit in. It was the most amazing thing a child could see and it was even better inside. He got in, for the first time, many years later. It was huge. Bigger than one could imagine." The story kept on, and in the doorway, a small group of parents listened in, and watched as their children's smiles grew. The story the children had started was amazing, and the way Ruby told it, made it even better. When she finished reading what they had come up with, the parents filed in, each started clapping a little, and the children beamed back at their parents.

"We can do more each day" Ruby said, closing her notebook and went over, sitting on the bed next to John. Every child in that room fell asleep shortly after, it was eight at night, and even Ruby was out. She had curled up next to John, who felt comfortable in this unknown place, with his sister. He was even more comfortable now with more friends. With this type of room, the actually built a side room for the parents to sleep in, or chat in. They spoke quietly, all listening in on Jenna's story.

"My husband died four years ago. John doesn't remember much of him, but Ruby does. She was there when he died. It was a terrible crash, Ruby and John were there too. Both got out with little injuries, and ever since then, it seems Ruby's tried to be John's protector, so to say."

"That's so sad." Sylvia said, she was Donna's mother. "So you have had a lot of troubles, haven't you?"

"Yes, many. But it's been okay. The both have such creative minds. John likes space. Always saying he's going to travel everywhere. And Ruby is a magnificent writer." Jackie, Rose's mum, replied.

"I know what you mean, my husband Pete died when Rose was just a baby. It's been hard."

"How old is Rose?"

"She's six. And John?" Jackie answered

"Six as well, Ruby's eight."

"Donna's seven." Sylvia added, Francine added-for her daughter Martha.

"Martha's five. Tish, and Leo aren't understanding what's happened. They're with their father."

"Rory is five, Amelia is six" Brian said.

"Are they siblings?" Jackie asked.

"No, the children met here, Amelia's aunt never came back. I'm Rory's father." Brian responded.

All decided to flip the topic, it was a bit depressing talking about the children. They began to talk about the story the children had come up with. Each found an aspect they completely loved. They all fell asleep a little bit later, each happy, and each slightly waiting for more of the story.

* * *

By nine in the morning, everyone was awake, and breakfast was on its way up. As it arrived, they all talked quietly, and ate. Jenna had brought breakfast up for Ruby and herself. It was peaceful, and they were all eager to continue.

Each day they created at least four pages for the story. It was something they all looked forward to, and they all couldn't hold their excitement and each had input for the day. After a little while they had created a whole world. Ruby had added that the TARDIS got stuck in a police box form, and Rose said it had to be the early ones, the blue boxes. The story progressed more, they even brought in another Time Lord they named the Master. At one point, John had a set back. He had continual seizures and Ruby was scared. Once they got the seizures under control, Rose had an idea. Regeneration was born, and the Doctor, trying to cheat death, changed to live. Everyone loved that idea, especially John. He had a total of eight seizures over a month. The Doctor regenerated eight times. Rose was getting around much better, and they decided she'd be a companion at the time.

Jenna was still frightened by what had happened, the other children were still shook up over it too, they all really liked John. Around October, after four months of John being in the hospital, Rose left. She was happy and sad. It was finally time for her to go home and live normally. But she was sad to go because her friends still had to go through their treatment, and here she was, about to leave them.

"I'll come visit you all every week" She promised. Everyone nodded and waved as Rose left the hospital, headed home. A few were slightly upset by her leaving, and Ruby wrote Rose getting trapped into parallel universe. It was sad, because they all were going to miss Rose, she was one of the people John had gotten closest to.


	3. Time Flies Fast

Time continued to go, and John continued to get worse. Martha was the next companion for the Doctor. The empty bed didn't stay empty for long, as a young boy filled its place. His name was Jack. He'd been clinically dead twice now, but he didn't stay dead. Ruby explained to him the story, and what happened. Jack was excited and wanted to be a part of it. They added Jack with Martha. He was the one that couldn't stay dead. The story continued quickly. It was at the tenth Doctor, and Jack had gotten permission to go home, so they lost Jack. Martha left about two weeks later. It was Donna's turn to be a companion. They had fun with Donna, she liked being the sassy figure, the way Ruby wrote her. It made her laugh.

The extra beds were filled. A girl named River came and went quickly, and a girl named Sarah-Jane came to stay for a little. It was November. John's birthday was just around the corner. On November 23rd, he was surprised with Rose, Jack, Martha and her friend Mickie. They'd come with presents, and stayed to make an exciting story. Ruby wrote an amazing story for them today. Amy and Rory didn't want to be in it yet. They said they wanted to wait. They wrote Jackie in as well, surprising her. By the end, Rose had to leave, and John was upset so he gave her his favourite stuffed animal. Martha and Mickie left, giving Jack a ride home. But they lost one person they didn't expect to.

Donna had a fit by late afternoon, and when she woke up, she didn't know any of them. They had to take her to another room, and it left the children sad and disappointed.

"It's called amnesia." Rory said. "It makes you forget."

John had a great birthday, but it ended with losing a great friend. He laid down, pouty, and fell asleep. It wasn't long after that John had another fit. This one was a little more serious than the past ones. It was his eleventh regeneration as the Doctor and it wasn't happy until Amy said she wanted to be the next companion. And that Rory should join in every now and again. River returned, but it seemed she never stayed long. They wrote her in. She became the confusing girl in their story, and she laughed when she found out that they'd made her a time traveler. River was seven. It seemed she wasn't leaving anytime soon. Her bed was next to John's and so they talked often. Not long after, Rory was ready to go, but he wasn't going to leave without Amelia. He waited, for two weeks, for Amelia to be let out.

Together, they left, leaving John, River, and a few new kids. Clara, Jenny, Robert, and Nicole. Robert liked to go by Strax, and Nicole-Vashtra. Things were going well in the story, though it wasn't as often written as before. John hadn't been progressing, and he wasn't looking to well.

"River?" John asked, it was late at night and all other children were asleep.

"Yes, John?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I'm going to die." River sat up in her bed, and turned to the frightened boy.

"You are not. Don't you dare say that. You can't die." Her voice quivered and she was frightened too. She could see he was fighting, but she could tell the battle wasn't easy. He mumbled a response she couldn't make out. River hopped down from her bed, and climbed into his, sitting next to him. "John...you can't die..."

She was on the verge of tears, and so was he. He was weak, fragile. His sister was laying in the empty hospital bed, but River didn't have the courage to wake her. She laid next to him, weeping gently, hugging her best friend.

"I'll hold on...for you..." John whispered, before falling asleep. River kissed his cheek gently.

"Please do...sweetie." She whispered, as she fell asleep next to him.


	4. A Tale Forever Told

The next morning they found the two curled up next to each other. Ruby went over to shake them awake.

"John, wake up. Breakfast is here." She said, gently shaking his shoulder. "John? River?"

Her voice rose, and the parents came out of the side room, looking at her with confusion, and saw the two still down. The other children were sitting up, shaking slightly.

"Ruby, whats wrong?"

"John's not getting up! And neither is River!"

A nurse came in, hearing the shouting and it was time for the morning check ups anyway. She went over to John and River first. She checked their pulses. Nothing looked good. After a minute, she sighed heavily, and looked up at the parents standing- waiting. She shook her head and Jenna melted down to the floor. River's mother, Jessica, went down with her. They were sobbing and Ruby stood up, shaking.

"I'm so very sorry. John and River didn't make it."

"No. You're lying! They're just asleep! You're lying!" Ruby shouted, running out of the room, tears streaking down her face. One of the nurses who would hang out with the children caught her in the hallway, and Ruby just hugged her waist.

"Ruby?" the nurse asked.

"J-john." she whispered. "Nurse Emma...John..and River."

Shock hit the nurse's face, and a few of the nurses nearby over heard. They liked the children, especially with their story. One nearby had to get up and leave, and nurse Emma picked Ruby up and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh" She cooed gently, rubbing Ruby's back. Everyone knew it was hard on the children with the deadly disease, but they also knew it must be worse for the family. Emma set Ruby down. "Sweetie, why don't you stay here with Sydney."

Ruby nodded, moving slowly to the nurse on their right. She was another favourite nurse, and she welcomed Ruby into her arms. Emma walked backed to the children's room, she found a room of upset people and in the bed in the corner, John and River laid close together. Neither were going to awake from their slumber. She closed her eyes to fight the tears, and had to walk out. She heard Ruby talking to Sydney, through the sniffles.

"God will take good care of them, sweetie. They're safe now." Sydney said.

"Did God think they were needed up-up there more than here?"

"I don't know, hon, but they're not sick anymore. They are healthy and safe up there with him."

"But won't they miss us?" She sniffled.

"Of course they will, and they'll be watching you, making sure you're okay." Emma knelt beside the two.

"Ruby, just think of it like this. John was hurt, so was River. Their angels decided they had enough of fighting." Ruby nodded. She replied quietly.

"I've got school..." and slowly got of Sydney's lap. They sighed watching her go.

Back in the room, Ruby went up to her mom and hugged her tightly. "Mummy, school starts soon."

"Honey, you don't have to go."

"I want to" Her mom nodded, and one of the other parents offered to give her a ride. Ruby grabbed her back pack and went with them.

* * *

At school, no body knew what had happened that morning Everyone was playful as usual. A few of John's friends came up to say hi, but didn't stay long. Ruby sat in class, and didn't talk. The teacher noticed she wasn't herself, and so did others.

"Ruby?" Mrs. Johnson knelt down beside her at reading time.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson?"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't-"

"Ruby, please. I can see you're upset. You're not yourself today." Other children in her class began to glance in their direction. Ruby's eyes began to water, but she held them back.

"John.." she whispered. "My little brother.."

Mrs. Johnson had gotten an email from Ruby's mother, explaining reasons why Ruby may not be in class. She'd gotten word that John was hospitalized, and sick. Ruby never brought it up."

"Is he alright?" Ruby shook her head, tears fell as she looked up to meet her teacher's gaze.

"He-he di-died..this morning and s-so did R-river." though Ruby was quiet, the whole room heard. "We didn't finish the story..."

"The story?" her teacher began to rub her shoulders, as Ruby pulled out a large notebook and a few composition notebooks. She held the up to her teacher. Each page of each notebook was filled, front and back. "Ruby, did you write this? All of this?" Ruby nodded, every child had put their book down, and was facing their classmate and teacher.

"Ever since John went to the hospital. It started because I wanted all the kids in that room to be happy. Every time John had a seizure or some attack, the Doctor in the story would regenerate. And he had companions. The other kids in the story. The Doctor and River were just at the singing towers of derillium. River was supposed to go to the library. She died there, in the library in the story, but she was a time traveler, they were, so she lived." Ruby closed her eyes, and took out one last notebook. She hadn't given it to her teacher, because the story wasn't finished. She opened it up, it was the middle of the notebook, and began to write. Mrs. Johnson rubbed her back, and put the notebooks onto the table.

"Back to reading." She announced, leaving Ruby to write.

"Mrs. Johnson? Can we hear about the Doctor?" Samantha asked, one of Ruby's friends. Ruby looked up, putting her pencil down.

"If it's alright with Ruby." Ruby smiled a little, the first smile all day. She grabbed the first notebook and went to the story-time chair. Mrs. Johnson invited other classrooms in, as she'd read some of what Ruby had written. Ruby sat down as the kids drew in closer, and others flooded into the room. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Doctor Who?" She started. "By Ruby Smith. As a young boy, on the distant planet Gallifrey, the Doctor didn't know who he'd become, one day. He was a time lord. They had magical boxes called TARDIS's and each of them would change their shapes and looks just so they'd fit in..." She continued her story, pausing to answer a question.

"What's a TARDIS?"

"It's a shape shifter machine. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." She replied, matter-of-factly. As she read, faces lit up, and teachers were amazed. She finished what she thought would be a great ending spot for the time being. She had a few questions from the audience. A few were hard for her to answer. Ruby had to leave the room temporarily and Mrs. Johnson explained to each child, from her class and the other two classes that the story was made because of cancer patients and more. As she entered the room once more, she had one last thing to say. "John lives on...in the Doctor."

* * *

_after_

As Ruby grew, the Doctor became more wanted. She, under the help of some of her teachers, sent it in for publishing when she was sixteen. After quiet a few rejections, she finally made it. And in the forward she wrote.

_To the kids from the hospital who made this story begin. Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and her friend Mickie, Sarah-Jane Smith, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Clara Oswald, Nicole Vashtra, Robert Strax, Jenny Margaret. And most of all my little brother, John Smith, and River Song. Rest in peace you two. _

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Hello! Sorry about the late update, and finishing the story here. Thank you to the one I got the idea from, Cosmo-gyral, and thanks for reading. Have a fantastic life._


End file.
